My X-Rated Romance - Capitulo 2
by Taia Metz
Summary: Capitulo 2 do Fanfic My-Rated Romance


My X-Rated Romance - Capitulo 2.

Desde o encontro sexual entre Gee e Frankie, se passaram algum meses. As turnes da banda acabaram e já estava na hora de todos descansarem, então entraram em acordo de que umas férias, até o próximo álbum ser lançado, seriam necessárias.  
Cada um tomou um rumo diferente para seu descanso, incluindo o irmão de Gee. E nenhum entram em contato uns com os outros.  
Gee resolveu alugar uma cabana isolada em meio de uma floresta, para ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, que por sinal, não eram outros além do que aconteceu entre ele e Frankie. Ele estava bastante confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo excitado.  
Chegando lá, Gee desarrumou suas malas, mas não conseguia tirar Frankie da cabeça, seus pensamentos estavam fixados nos momentos de extremo prazer que Frankie proporcionou para ele. Em seus pensamentos ele percebeu que nunca ninguém tinha conseguido fazer ele sentir tamanho prazer, e que cada orgasmo com Frankie foi diferente de tudo do que ele jamais havia sentido.  
Então Gee resolveu tomar uma banho para tentar relaxar e pensar em outras coisas, pegou uma taça de vinho, começou a encher a banheira, e tirou sua roupa, lentamente entrou na banheira, pegou seu vinho, começou a tomar o vinho e sentindo a agua quente fez ele lembrar se mais ainda do que havia acontecido.  
Colocou a taça de vinho no encosto da banheira, meio hesitante colocou as mãos embaixo da agua, até que encontrou seu membro,bastante duro,duro como uma rocha, lentamente começou a se tocar, pensando nos momentos que passou com Frankie, então começou a se tocar mais rápido, tentando aguentar o máximo possível, até que chegou ao orgasmo.  
Nesse momento o telefone tocou, e Gee pensou quem poderia ser se ele não havia dito para ninguem onde estaria.  
Então se enrolou na toalha e correu para atender, quando Gee atendeu o telefone uma voz bem conhecida para dele disse: " Onde a minha cadela achou que poderia se esconder de mim?" Era Frankie que havia seguido os passos de Gee até a cabana, então Gee respondeu com a voz um pouco tremula: " Frankie é você? Como me achou? Estava pensando em você."  
Frankie respondeu: " Não importa como te encontrei, importa que te achei e estou indo para ai, também tenho pensado muito em você, estarei ai em uma hora."  
Então Gee se vestiu e foi até o portão da cabana, que realmente era muito isolada no meio da floresta.  
Não precisou esperar muito, Frankie já estava chegando. Gee disfarçou que estava esperando por Frankie e, meio nervoso, não reparou que estava perto de um lago quase seco, se não fosse pela lama que se formou no pequeno lago.  
Não percebendo a presença de Frankie se aproximando, Gee que olhava para o chão se surpreendeu quando Frankie agarrou ele pelas costas esfregando seu pau duro, em meio das pernas suas pernas, e disse: " Cheguei minha cadelinha." Gee suspirou e respondeu: " Mau pude esperar para ouvir você me chamar assim outra vez".  
Nesse momento, eles se beijaram luxiriosamente, mãos, línguas, pernas se encontravam no meio da lama do lago, porque tinham caído no meio de tanta excitação, começaram a se despir durante este beijo tão quente que faria o sol derreter. Frankie foi logo forçando a cabeça de Gee entre suas pernas, e Gee começou lentamente a lamber o topo do pau de Frankie, enquanto Frankie enfiava os dedos no traseiro de Gee cada vez mais forte.  
No meio da lama e ardendo em tesão,Gee começou a chupar o pau de Frankie com mais força, então Frankie disse: " Calma querido, agora eu vou fazer você gemer". Então Frankie começou a fazer uma garganta profunda em Gee, enquanto Gee gemia loucamente, como nunca antes, ele chegou ao orgasmo.  
Frankie virou Gee de costa e enfiou seu enorme pau em Gee, que gemia extasiado de prazer e dor, por que Gee adorava essas sensações misturadas. Então Frankie falou: " É assim que você gosta, não é? Com força? Conheço seu corpo, conheço teus desejos, e sei onde ir, você gosta da dor, não é verdade minha cadelinha?". Gee respondeu, bastante ofegante: " Faça, faça com força, sim, é assim mesmo que te quero, sou sua cadela mesmo, me fode, me fode com força, como da outra vez". Frankie disse, já com o vóz fraca por estar forçando bastante Gee pela cintura: "Claro meu querido, não precisa pedir, vou te foder por inteiro".  
Em meio a lama, suor, e sexo, Frankie tirou seu pau de Gee e colocou na frente dele e gozou no seu rosto que ficou coberto de porra, Gee lambia, e Frankie começou a lamber o rosto de Gee. Já cansados se deitaram ali mesmo na lama e se abraçaram, extasiados com o prazer que receberam um do outro.  
Continua...


End file.
